Galactik football: Dark Galactik
by sofieblaze96
Summary: A team Dark Galactik appear at the same time players go missing. The team think nothing of it until Micro ice goes missing. When they realize team Galactik have a new player things piece together but something terrible arises when Micro ice uses more than one flux and the team are in a race against time before the Flux's destroy him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic of Galactik football. I have had this idea for a while and decided to put it on paper. Please give me your views so far i have started on the second chapter and reviews are welcome good and bad. **

**Enjoy **

Galactik Football: Dark Galactik

Chapter 1- Getting Ready

Today's top story! The new team Dark Galactik has flown its way to the top of the score board. But the players of this team are still unknown. They only go by nicknames given to them. What is their reason behind their secrecy? Will they win this season's world cup? It's going to be difficult. Our top three teams from third to first go: Dark Galactik, The Shadows and at the top our very own Snowkids. However will they defend their title, the match between the two teams in three days will be the decision. Will we have a new champion team? After the break I will go on to talk about the recent disappearance of one of the most famous footballers, Warren.

"They won't beat us, we're unbeatable," said Micro-Ice turning off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that," said Thran getting slightly annoyed.

"What's with the masks anyway? Why do they hide their faces?" said Mei.

"Probably to hide their ugly faces," laughed Ahito.

"Good one brother," replied Thran.

"It's a little suspicious wouldn't you think Rocket," whispered Tia.

"There is defiantly something strange about them," replied Rocket.

The team were relaxing before they started to try and get the remote off Micro-Ice, eventually his clumsiness made him drop the remote making Thran the winner. The TV turned on just as the conversation about Warrens disappearance started.

Somewhere in the building complex

"What do you think?" asked D'jok.

"This team is dodgy. As soon as Dark Galactik became noticeable, players started to go missing. One of our players disappeared just under a week ago," replied Sonny

"Do you think Warren is one of them?"

"There is a very big chance that he is, they need to be stopped and quickly. They seem to go after the top players, however all of our pirates are skilled and no one knows their personal lives. D'jok be careful. The only two teams not to be hit yet are the Shadows and your team. Stay on your guard,"

"Will do Dad, I've gotta get back, training starts soon,"

"Remember what I said D'jok,"

D'jok nodded and ran off into the distance. Another pirate appeared.

"Sir, Dark Galactik's boss has just landed at this location," the pirate handed Sonny a holographic map.

"No this isn't good, we need to get to their ship immediately,"

Dark Galactik Ship

"How are the final preparations going Johnny?"

"The micro chip is almost complete sir. But may i ask who is going to be the new striker of our team? I knew we have decided on the Shadow member but, one of the strikers is the son of Sonny Black Bones. The team has a link with the pirates, we are taking a big risk here sir,"

"But there are two strikers in the Snowkids, that only leaves one option,"

"Finding their location now sir,"

"Ok team time for some training," shouted Arch. "We have a match against the Wambas tomorrow so I won't push you too hard,"

"Into the training area or into the stadium?" asked Micro-Ice in a cocky tone. Even though his jokes weren't that funny the group still sniggered a little, all except Arch that is.

"Very funny Micro'Ice," said Arch, not amused in the slightest.

"But before we begin I want to bring something up," the team stopped warming up and all looked to Arch in confusion. "As you know members of popular team are going missing from now on until they find the reason behind the disappearances I want you to walk home in groups or at least pairs. Am I understood?"

"Yes coach!" said the Snowkids.

"Good well then let's start training,"

They made their way to the holographic trainer. After a few seconds the opponents came into view. No surprise it was the Wambas. The ball was let loose and D'jok sprung into action flying in the air and aimed it at Rocket. The ball sliced through the sky as D'jok's Flux activated. Rocket took control of the ball and shot it to Micro-Ice, however a Wamba defender got in the way and the ball headed in the opposite direction. Micro-Ice's face showed annoyance as he charged at the defender. After a few sly moves, Micro-Ice had the ball in his possession. He lined himself up and his Flux activated. Blue streaks of energy flowed all around him as he hit the ball straight into the top right-hand corner of the net. After that D'jok and Micro-Ice showed off a little, much to the annoyance of Arch. No more goals were scored and the match came to an end. The team made their way to the exit.

"Well guys I think tomorrow is going to be a good day," said Micro-Ice.

"Well done team, go home and get some rest, you deserve it. Be at the stadium by eight. This match counts because we are playing at home," said Arch.

"Don't worry coach we're gonna win this one," said Rocket pumping up the others.

"Just remember what in said about staying in groups," said Arch.

"So this is the striker?" asked Johnny.

"Indeed it is. Your computing skills never seize to amaze me,"

"I must admit he shows promise,"

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then tomorrow we will have a new player,"

Sofie Page 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys second chapter is up. AND THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET INTERESTING! Anyway thanks for the views guys it gave me a lot of motivation to do this chapter and i hope for more in the future :-)**

**Quite a bit happens in this chapter so i hope you like it guys and this is where Dark Galactik make an appearance!**

**Enjoy **

**rate and review! :-) **

Galactik Football: Dark Galactik

Chapter 2-Cancelled

"What!?" shouted the Snowkids.

"That's right, our defender went missing a few days ago," said a Wamba member.

"So the match is cancelled?" asked Rocket.

"It's a decision I made with the Wamba coach, it wouldn't be fair. We all know what last minute changes the team has to make when a player goes missing," said Arch. Even thought Arch didn't look at him, Micro-Ice knew Arch was referring to him.

Most of the morning both teams discussed about the disappearances lately. The Wambas explained that on their way here their team member simply vanished from the ship. But they found a dock had been used so they said she was kidnapped.

"None of you woke up?" asked Tia.

"No, it was an unauthorised dock so the alarms should have gone off, we also found out the captain had fallen asleep so we can only presume a chemical was used to keep us asleep," said a member.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Thran breaking the silence.

"So now we're going to go against Dark Galactik in three days time,"

"That's right, the Wambas have agreed to train with us for today so we all better warm up,"

Every member went into the stadium so it was like a match, however to make it fair the Snowkids rotate who was playing and who was on the side lines so there was an even amount on each team.

"Ok you can come in," said Arch.

"Sonny?" said Clamp slightly shocked and confused.

"The main reason I am here is to warn you. Dark Galactik has been spotted near here, keep your team close Arch. One of my guys we'll be watching over your team, but I don't know how much help that will give you," said Sonny.

They discussed about the Wambas and Sonny pressed on the point that the Snowkids were being targeted and that they should be careful. Arch had to split his time between the conversation and the team. Soon the conversation ended and they ended up watching the match.

"He's improved," said Sonny.

"You haven't been watching the matches?" asked Arch.

"No, I have been too busy sorting the mess out with Dark Galactik,"

There were only ten minutes till the end of the match. It was one-nil to the Snowkids (D'jok scored) the Wambas defence grew and the strikers were having trouble but, D'jok jumped into the air, showing off a little, and gave the ball to Micro-Ice who scored the final goal for the Snowkids. The last three minutes were spent keeping the ball away from the Snowkids goal. The bell rang and the Snowkids won.

"Even though with one less member on both sides, you guys still won," said a Wamba member.

"That was great team, well done," said Arch through the ear piece.

"Well we'll be going," said another Wamba member.

"See ya," replied the Snowkids.

"Well that was a good day," said Micro-Ice stretching out his arms.

"Well this is where we split," said Rocket. "See you guys tomorrow for more training,"

"What fun," said Micro-Ice putting his hands on the back of his head.

Micro-Ice and D'jok walked down the street commenting on how good their goals were, as usual D'jok won 'the best scored goal game'. The sun was setting making the ice glitter a beautiful orange. The duo arrived at D'jok's house.

"See ya buddy," said Micro-Ice.

"You sure Micro-Ice?" replied D'jok.

"Look the cafe is right there it will take less than an minute to get there and besides, since when did you care so much about me?" said Micro-Ice giving a sarcastic approach.

"Never, see you Micro-Ice,"

"Micro-Ice chuckled to himself as he left. He started running home. Then someone came in front of him, he fell to the floor.

"Sorry i didn't see you there," said Micro-Ice rubbing the snow out of his hair.

"Your Micro-Ice aren't you?" said the stranger holding out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah that's me," Micro-Ice accepted the help up.

"You're just the person I wanted to see," The man twisted Micro-Ice's hand behind his back. The pain shot through his arm.

"Het let go of..." Micro-Ice's mouth was muzzled.

"Come now Micro-Ice I need to introduce you to your new team,"

Micro-Ice was only able to speak a little.

"Sorry buddy but I'll be with the Snowkids until I can't play football anymore,"

The stranger forced Micro-Ice's head forward and he placed a small object on Micro-Ice's back. His vision started to blur.

"What's going on?" Micro-Ice found himself being supported by the stranger. Soon he passed out completely.

"Welcome to Dark Galactik Micro-Ice,"

**To be continued**

**Micro-Ice! :S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I wanted to upload this yesterday but ran out of time. This is the shortest chpater yet purely becuase i needed to waste a day and get some other things in. Chapter 4 is gonna be the longest as i ahve already started it. I have 5 free days and hope to do at least 3 chapters in that time. thanks again for all of the comments and keep on reading.  
**

**R&R and enjoy :-)  
**

**Chapter 3- Missing**

"Ok it looks like everyone is here, except for Micro-Ice," said Arch.

"He's is probably late," said D'jok.

The Snowkids started to warm up and as time went on, they got worried Micro-Ice wouldn't turn up. Arch came back through the door to see that Micro-Ice still hadn't arrived. The others said that he had over slept, or went snowboarding and forgot about the time. But things were going to get a lot worse.

"Excuse me?" said a Woman coming through the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" said Arch knowing this woman looked familiar.

"Sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if Micro-Ice was here,"

The other Snowkids became silent and Arch's expression became glum.

"We were going to ask you the same question," said Arch realising who this woman was.

"Ok, well I need to get back to work, I know what my son is like but, he wouldn't miss a match like this," the woman gave a slight smile to the Snowkids and left shortly after.

"Even though Micro-Ice isn't here we still need to practice," Arch got the team together and started the training. The training started slowly for the team. There was an uncomfortable silence thought the whole training area, however training was training. D'jok was practicing scoring at different goal keepers and then eventually started practicing with Ahito. Mei, Thran, Rocket and Tia were passing the ball to one another and then ended up going against other teams to pass to one another. The training dragged on but it did dome to an end and there was still no sign of Micro-Ice.

"Why would Micro-Ice miss training?" asked Tia.

"Dark Galactik is a tough opponent, there's no reason why we shouldn't train," said Ahito.

"I was looking at their strategies, they change nearly every match there is hardly any set move that one player makes, it's going to be a tough match tomorrow," said Rocket.

"Has anyone considered Micro-Ice might not turn up tomorrow?" said Mei. There were a few seconds of silence as each member considered it. But they all knew something wasn't right.

"I think we would all agree that Micro-Ice wouldn't miss a match like this," said Arch trying to reassure his team. "But when he does come tomorrow I will be having a word with him, in the meantime, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow and this one counts because we are playing at home," Arch left and the Snowkids did the same shortly afterwards.

**Shadow Home world**

"Ow let go of me or you'll be sorry!" shouted Sinned. The figure holding Sinedd had a tight grip, every time Sinned tried to get loose the grip just tightened even more.

"I don't think so Sinedd," said the man opposite him. Another figure emerged from the shadows.

"It's all clear no one will be waking up anytime soon,"

"Perfect, now, I think it's time we introduced our selves I am the coach of Dark Galactik and this is the Captain of Dark Galactik. The person that is holding you a defender, you will get to know them better very soon,"

"So your team is dodgy!" Sinedd got loose and tried to get passed the captain, there was a struggle and Sinned clipped the edge of the mask o if fell off. Sinned froze.

"You're the team of Dark Galactik?" without warning, the captain got hold of Sinedd and their coach put something on Sinedd's neck.

"How could you do this?" Sinned's body became limp, the captain and the defender ended up supporting him.

"So captain, you finally have a full team,"

"Yes we do sir,"

"Take him to the ship and welcome him to the new team,"

"Yes sir. We have a big game tomorrow so I'll get him ready as soon as possible,"

"Find a name for him before the game,"

"Yes sir,"

"The Snowkids better prepare themselves, this is one match they won't forget,"

**like i said it was a filler and i wanted to add Sinedd in purely because i need someone to bully :D ( i don't like him that much, tbh i don't like Mei either but hey) the next chapter will be up soon :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok i told you this chapter would be long. I am really sorry for the late delay but i have had family round and they never left me alone so I had to deal with them until they left. The last 600 words were rushed so i could get it up today so there might be a few mistakes. Thankyou for all of the reviews again this is whats keeping me going. thanks for pointing out the mistakes as well that was a big help.**

**please R&R and Enjoy reading :-)  
**

Chapter 4- Dark Galactik's Captain

"Still no sign of Micro-Ice I'm getting even more worried," said Tai. Those were the only words said until they go to their room. The Snowkids saw Arch with Artegor, they all looked at each other not knowing why the Shadows captain was even on the planet let alone wanting to talk to Arch.

"They took him Arch! You're going against them today and I want answers!" Artegor was demanding but Arch put that aside. He had known this person long enough to know what he was like.

"It is a bit of a coincidence," replied Arch staying calm.

"I know it was them Arch, we were flying past this icy planet when he was taken!" Artegor left the office annoyed and pushed straight passed the Snowkids not glimpsing at any of them.

"What was he doing her?" Rocket asked looking to Arch.

"Sinedd has gone missing and Artegor was convinced Dark Galactik were behind the kidnapping," replied Arch. "Now warm up, I feel this match is going to be tough," Arch looked out the window to see that Dark Galactik's ship had arrived. _"But if the ship is here then the pirates would be in pursuit,"_

"First Micro-Ice now Sinedd?" said Thran.

"When we meet the captain face to face, we'll have a word with him. These players disappearing like this is too much of a coincidence," said D'jok.

"We'll talk but nothing more," said Rocket.

After a good half an hour of warming up, it was time to begin. As the Snowkids entered the football field most of it looked familiar. The field itself, the surroundings, the crowd but Dark Galactik was a foreign object to them. Yet again, Dark Galactik were wearing masks. The two teams met in the middle.

"So you're the captain of Dark Galactik," said D'jok. He knew this team was no good, his Dad hasn't been wrong yet, but he had convinced himself that Micro-Ice's disappearance was linked to this team. He wanted to find out where his friend was. But he was thinking of other things of why Micro-Ice went missing but this one stood out.

"I see no one else," said the Captain. "I see a team that's gonna lose though,"

"You wish," said D'jok getting a little annoyed.

"Save the fighting for later Snowkid, my team have a match to win,"

The two teams got into position and the ball was let loose. D'jok had the first touch but lost the ball almost immediately to a midfielder. Their flux activated and they raced across the field. For a few second D'jok swore the flux was familiar to the Wambas.

"D'jok stay focused!" said Arch shouting down the ear piece. D'jok set the thought aside and activated his own flux, the midfielder was tackled by Tia who shot it to D'jok. He raced down the last stretch of the field and the goal was insight. Until a defender was in his path and tackled him and the defender activated his flux and shot the ball to the other side of the field. D'jok grunted to himself as he made his way to the centre of the field. Without Micro-Ice striking solo was hard. Half time came and the score was nil- nil.

"After a very eventful first half the score remains the same, without another striker Snowkids seem to be keep the pace up but for how much longer? Dark Galactik have had more possession of the ball so and have had more scoring opportunities. Can the Snowkids keep up with them?"

"They have good defences," said Rocket.

"And their strikers are good too, I had to stay awake for the whole of the first half," said Ahito yawning.

Mei looked over to D'jok. He was staring out of the window looking down to the pitch. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"IT's about the whole team, the defenders and midfielders they all seemed familiar," replied D'jok.

"I must admit it does feel that way, the strikers were familiar too," said Mei.

"You played well for your first match Ice Storm,"

"Thank you sir," Ice storm looked up to his coach and for some reason he was scared. He couldn't understand why. He had only just met the coach and yet his face put a chill down his spine.

"However their captain is becoming a problem, you must deal with them," his coach put a hand on his shoulder. It was cold, the chill went through his clothing. That was no ordinary arm.

"I will deal with him sir, I need to get back to my team," Ice Storm left not glancing at the coach as he left.

The second half started and just like before the ball was all over the place. Arch said to Rocket he would support D'jok in striking although he wasn't used to it, Rocket adapted pretty well. The score didn't change and both teams were getting closer scoring. Rocket was passed the ball and he had a clear shot with D'jok to the right of him. He was about to take the shot when the captain of dark Galactik came out of nowhere using the shadow flux and hit Rockets leg with extreme force. An instant foul was given to the captain, however the captain seemed to be in pretty bad shape after using the flux. Rocket was taken off for having a leg injury. D'jok looked to the captain and he gave D'jok a slight smile to D'jok. The match continued and the score was still the same. Dark Galactik's captain now had the ball and he was heading straight for the goal. All of the Snowkids went towards the captain, the last minute of the match was at hand so they could not let this goal be scored.

"_I don't think so, you're gonna know what it is like to be tackled," thought D'jok._

He tackled the captain sending him to the ground. The bell went and he punched the ground in annoyance. His mask had fallen off in the tackle but his face couldn't been seen,"

"Johnny get the cameras!" the cameras around the pitch all turned off leaving many fans confused.

"Now you know how it feels to be tackled," D'jok said in annoyance. But without a word the captain stood up and started to leave the pitch. "Don't ignore…" D'jok became speechless. The other Snowkids caught up with D'jok only to be diverted to the captain.

"No way," said Thran.

"Micro-Ice?" said D'jok only just being able to make the words come out of his mouth.

"What!?" said Arch and Clamp through the ear piece.

"Hey Micro-Ice… this is some sort of joke right?" D'jok walked forward to his friend.

"Looks like the jokes on you striker. You try that again Snowkid and you'll be in worse condition than your captain," D'jok stepped back to the others. They found out about where their friend had been. Micro-Ice gave the Snowkids a look that none of them would forget before putting his mask back on.

"Our coach will see if he wants a rematch. I'll notify you later." He started to walk off. "By the way, the name's Ice-Storm and I am the captain of Dark Galactik," Micro-Ice or now Ice-Storm walked off along with his new team.

"This isn't good, Micro-Ice was using the Shadow's flux, this is going against everything we have worked on," said Sonny in complete disbelief.

"Sonny look at this," Corso showed him to another computer screen. It showed Micro-Ice using the Shadow's flux but immediately after he was out of breath and looked in pain.

"But who would have the technology or the money to do this? Let alone the technology. The last reported person to ever look into it was Hanson Omani but he hasn't been seen in years not since…" Sonny stopped mid-sentence. Just thinking about the accident all those years ago still haunted him.

"Sonny Micro-Ice's states look bad as soon as he uses the Shadows flux, it's going against the flux he normally uses.

"Corso if Micro-Ice keep using flux's that compete with his own, his body won't be able to take the strain. He'll die,"

**I think most people caught on who Micro-Ice was but were you expecting the last part? i really wanted to focus on D'jok this chapter i think i got his way of thinking right but hey its fanfiction. Anyway thanks again for reading and i hope to have the next chapter up soon. I wont be home tomorrow but i will try and do it in the evening if i have time.**

**Again thanks for reading :-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

******I thought I would upload this now becuase i might not upload tomorrow as i am out all day (yay -_-) anyway i had a lot of fun with this chapter purely becuase I have added another character to bully :D . enjoy readin it none the less school is starting soon so the uloads will be longer but i will not let this story go becuase this might be my most popoular one yet :-)  
**

**R&R and enjoy :-)  
**

**Chapter 5- Horrible truths**

"Why would Micro-Ice do this?" asked Tia.

"He sounded and acted so different, the way he spoke to D'jok that wasn't the Micro-Ice we know," said Thran.

"Listen to yourselves!" shouted D'jok. The others looked to him. "Micro-Ice wouldn't do this. He would never betray us,"

"But he did why?" said Mei quietly.

"We all know Micro-Ice and that wasn't him out there," said Rocket.

"But unfortunately it was him flash and blood," the team hadn't realised Arch, Clamp and strangely enough Artegor at the door.

"We double checked his stats, that was Micro-Ice out there," said Clamp looking down.

"So Dark Galactik were behind the kidnapping," said D'jok angrily.

"Yes that's right," said Arch. "But we also found something else about another player,"

"Sinedd was there as well, we ran the same tests both strikers were taken just before this match," said Artegor. The Snowkids knew he didn't want to be here but there was a good reason why he would stay. But why get a full team to go against us? Most of the Snowkids were trying to answer this question when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Arch. The door opened.

"No thanks we might have to disinfect ourselves on the way out," the opened to revel Micro-Ice and Sinedd standing there.

"Sinedd," Artegor looked towards Micro-Ice. "How dare you take one of my team members!" Artegor walked towards Micro-Ice he wasn't very far away until Sinedd stepped in front and pushed Artegor back. Arch caught him just before he lost his step.

"Take it easy Shadow, don't forget why we're here," Micro-Ice put a hand on Sinedd's shoulder and Sinedd silently stepped back.

"Shadow?" asked Artegor in confusion.

"You'll have your time to speak old timer," Micro-Ice's words were cold this couldn't be the same person that was the striker of Snowkids. Artegor was shocked he couldn't say a word.

"How dare you," said Artegor.

"That's enough!" Arch got between both the captain and Artegor. He looked at Micro-Ice in the eye. It only took a few seconds until Micro-Ice looked away. "What has your 'coach' decided?"

"There will be a rematch in two days' time at midday," Micro-Ice tried to look him in the eye but it was no good, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "By the way, make sure you train your strikers properly, it's not good to give a dodgy tackle on purpose, ego getting too much Snowkid?" Micro-Ice looked to D'jok and gave a dark smile. Micro-Ice would never say that to D'jok, maybe he had changed.

"So what about Rocket?" said Tia angrily.

"I didn't do it on purpose, we better be going, besides talking to you is wasted breath," Micro-Ice walked out and was followed by Sinedd. Arch looked down only to realise there was a message on his phone. He left without a word.

"I wonder where the coach is off to?" asked Thran.

"_Dad you better talk to me too," thought D'jok._

"Don't worry about that brother did you see what flux Micro-Ice was using?

**Somewhere in the complex**

"I got your message," said Arch coming through the door.

"Arch, we thought you should know more about Dark Galactik," said Sonny. They started walking to another room.

"D'jok wants to know more about Dark Galactik,"

"If I told him what I was about to tell you…" he paused for a while. "He would so something reckless,"

"Remind you of anyone?" Arch looked to Sonny and he smiled. He showed Arch to the other room where they were met by three huge computer screens. They all showed different pictures of Micro-Ice, one of them showed him using The Smog.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me," said Arch looking worried.

"Arch out of everyone here you know how unstable The Smog is,"

"But how could Micro-Ice use this type of flux?"

"That's also why you are here," Sonny invited Arch to sit. "We know one of the main people in Dark Galactik. His name Hanson Omani. Years ago when I was working on the Metaflux he became part of the group. However the deeper we got in the research the more Omani became obsessed with the Metaflux, he is one of the reasons why we found out the Metaflux was so powerful,"

"What do you mean?"

"He had the crazy idea that the Metaflux is a combination of different flux's at unstable rates, but there was evidence to his research and we certainly weren't going allow him to test his theory. We looked a little into it but the testing would be too severe, the consequences were too high. He was discharged from the group a few weeks before the accident happened, I haven't seen him since,"

"Until now I take it,"

"A few days ago we found the ship and manage to get a snap shot of him," Sonny showed him a picture. It showed a man that was fairly tall, brown hair and eyes. "He was heavy guarded we couldn't stay long,"

"Who is this person next to him?" asked Arch pointing to the figure. Their whole body was shrouded in a thick black coat.

"We don't know, we believe this is the person giving him funding but there is one thing we are unsure of,"

"What's that?"

"How he was able to get the technology? There is no one alive except for Clamp and myself that know about the Metaflux technology. We need to find out who this person is because I believe they are the one giving Omani his information. We believe he is trying to continue his work,"

"You said about consequences, Micro-Ice was using The Smog, what would happen if he continued?"

"If Omani goes further into his tests… I don't think Micro-Ice would make it to the finals,"

**Arch now knows :S and there are more worries yet to come... i will not talk anymore my lips are sealed... ok well maybe a little hint 'Sonny might find a way to help but somethings gonna happen that will make time very short'... now my lips are sealed. you might have to wait two days till the next upload now :D the suspence is killing me as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok a very very short Chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! i woke up really late today( i wonder why?) anyway sorry this chapter is so short again it is just a filler but has some interesting stuff in it like Omani and a nice moment with all of the Snowkids... Except Micro-Ice that is. I hope to have the next chapter up later today but don't get your hopes up. **

**Chapter 6- My past, My brother, My son**

"I'Son you need to look at this!" said Omani. He came running through the doors, he was holding a stack of paper, running in and out of the team that was present.

"Hanson calm down," said a young and equally enthusiastic I'Son.

"It's here all of my research it's here! You must look, you need to this could be a break through!"

I'Son frowned he took the paper and put it on the table next to him.

"You're not going to look at it?"

"We have looked at your previous results Hanson, the Metaflux is too powerful and too unstable to perform what you want to do,"

"But it could send us into a new era,"

"At what cost? We will not test this on living people the risks are too high,"

"I trusted you as a friend you said you would read all of the results,"

"So far the results I have looked at have had little change, if you keep this up you will no longer be part of the team,"

"It just escalated from there," said Sonny to Arch.

"How long had he been working on it?"

"We don't know fully but everything we found we destroyed but we couldn't destroy his knowledge of the whole thing, like I said earlier he was discharged shortly after that conversation,"

**Snowkids room**

"Ok this just got confusing, since when did Micro-Ice use The Smog?" said Thran.

"I've got a feeling this goes a lot deeper than we realise," said D'jok looking at the screen shot on the TV. He walked away so he couldn't see the screen anymore. He hated the fact that Micro-Ice was on that team, but what he couldn't stand is that he was taken right on his door step, the last person to him when he was his 'old self'. "I should have gone to his house first," he said in frustration.

"You couldn't have known D'jok," said Tia trying to reassure him.

"We were warned I let it go straight over my head," D'jok slammed his hand on the glass wall.

"Don't think you're the only one that wants Micro-Ice back we all do," said Rocket.

"But then if I walked back home then…" D'jok was interrupted.

"Then what? You would have been taken instead, face it D'jok I think Micro-Ice would rather be there than let you be in his place," said Mei getting annoyed with his attitude.

"We know that Micro-Ice is like a brother to you, I would be upset and angry as well if they took my brother…" Thran looked to the snoring Ahito. "But it would mean I could get some sleep once in a while," they all chuckled a little.

"We'll get Micro-Ice back D'jok," said Rocket.

**Somewhere in the building complex**

"You'd better get back Arch, besides we're working hard here," said Sonny.

"Found anything to get Micro-Ice back?"

"We're still working on it but I hope with come up with something soon,"

Arch left and Sonny made his way to the largest computer.

"You found something Corso?" Sonny said eagerly.

"Yes Sonny, look at this. A signal is being given off but each player of Dark Galactik, however we can't pin point it anymore,"

"So they're being controlled,"

"Sonny if we get the correct frequency we could end Omani's plan,"

"Then pack everything we need it's early in the morning and if we want to be ready for tomorrow's match we need everything set up now,"

**Yay Sonny has a plan! Wahoo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another chapter up. I made a big mistake last chapter with the sames (thank you for the help people! :-) )i really do appreciate the help with this story. okay the story is slowing down a bit but there is kind of a twist in this one and it is mainly Sinedd and Micro-Ice based, Volt ( you might know who he really is)might be involved in it more cos i respect the character. Anyway the next chapter is based on D'jok and Sonny because D'jok wants answers **

**Anyway R&R and Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 7- Testing**

The next day came, the decider would be tomorrow and the Snowkids knew it. Rocket went through the plan. Even though he hated it he discussed about how to beat Sinedd and Micro-Ice. The Sinedd part was easy to talk about but tackling their friend? Thran and even Mei didn't like the idea. The team went off for a break but rocket stayed to go over what they were going to do.

"Rocket?" asked Tia coming back in early.

"Yes Tia, he put the notebook down and stood up,"

"What type of training are we doing?"

"We know some of Dark Galactik members so I was thinking,"

"We go against them,"

"Tia I know it's going to be difficult but we need to face Micro-Ice eventually, if we can't do it then we might not get him back,"

**Dark Galactik Ship**

"Ok that's enough training for now," said Dark Galactik's coach. "However Ice-Storm stay here,"

"Yes coach," he was still afraid of his coach but this was his coach.

"We have a few more tests before the match tomorrow," said Omani coming through the door.

Ice-Storm nodded and went into a chamber the door closed behind him. Omani stepped forward and stated pressing some buttons. The coach stepped behind him.

"You'd better show me results Omani,"

"Yes sir, it's all set, I am fusing the flux's now,"

The other Dark Galactik members were watching the Snowkids from the last match, they all turned round when their coach and captain came back in. Shadow saw their captain looking warn out.

"Shadow help the captain into his quarters and then come to the infirmary," said the coach. Shadow nodded and helped the warn out captain to his quarters. For some reason he almost hated his captain but still had respect for him. To Shadow something's still didn't make sense. Why doesn't he remember much before he joined Dark Galactik and other questions went through his head. His captain says there was a bad accident throughout the ship and we were all affected. He left after that and followed the coach to the infirmary.

Ice-Storm woke up a few hours later. His whole body hurt the time had flown past and soon he was called to the holographic trainer. Training had started again but this time it was only the two strikers.

"Right Ice-Storm use the modified flux," said Omani.

"Yes sir," static started to build up around him, he jumped into the air but the flux cut out at the last minute he started to fall. He used his normal flux to land on the ground but feel to one knee immediately. He saw Shadow jump up and used the same static flux he trying to use and the ball went straight into the goal. But Shadow collapsed shortly after the goal was scored. Other Dark Galactik members came in to help their team members. Volt offered to help his captain.

"No, I'm fine," he tried to stand up but his body was just too weak.

"You're our captain, we need you ready for tomorrow," said the Defender supporting him up. He was clearly taller than the captain but once the captain could stand on his own he walled beside him.

"We're going to win tomorrow Volt and then there will be nothing stopping us from becoming the new champions,"

"I agree, may I ask you a question?"

"What?" the captain looked up to the defender.

"Have you ever seen the coaches face?"

"You shouldn't answer that question around me Volt keep the thinking to yourself," Ice-Storm ran up to the awaiting coach and they started to discuss about tomorrow.

Sinedd had to be taken to the infirmary. He was in bad shape.

"Shadow's body is still adjusting, but Ice-Storms body seem to be adapting but slower than we hoped," said Omani. "But the Flux's are 'competing against one another,"

"But they will be playing in tomorrow's match Mr Omani I have given you more than enough time,"

"You seem to have recovered well Ice-Storm," said the coach knowing he had just come in.

"Will Shadow be ready for tomorrow Omani?" Ice-Storm asked.

"Yes he will," Omani walked up to the coach, "You're taking a big risk telling him more than he needs to know he is a Snowkid after all,"

"But that is part of the plan, he is close to the pirates this is a good opportunity,"

"I hope you know what you are doing,"

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes Sonny,"

"Good now we wait for tomorrows match,"

"Sonny you do know this might not work, and if it does we don't know the consequences it might bring up,"

"Sonny it looks like to me you are taking this personally,"

"He took one of my men and I still owe that kid,"

"And the other deserve to be with their rightful teams,"

"They finished setting up and left, all the needed to do was wait for tomorrows match,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry for the delay i have had last minute revision to attend to XD anyway things are going to heat up next chapter and i can't wait to write it :-)**

**please R&R and Enjoy.**

Chapter 8- Tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

"You said you would keep Sonny and the pirates away from Dark Galactik and the Snowkids! But why do I get reports saying that they have been seen talking!" shouted Omani.

"Sonny is unpredictable, if we stopped him too early then this plan of yours might have already failed," said the coach.

"He has found out about me! You are going too far with this, I know you have been seeing the players of Dark Galactik behind my back, what are you planning on doing?"

"That is none of your concern, as long as Sonny does not find out about me then the plan will succeed. All you need to know is that yes Sonny has found out about the micro-chips, but I have added something 'extra' to them, your research will continue, and your testing will soon be complete and we will both get what I want," he started to walk off. _"Then you will be of no more use to me,"_

D'jok woke up to a quiet room...again. He still hadn't got used to the deathly silence. Micro-Ice would sometimes snore, or wake him up to be funny, it never was. He looked at his clock, it showed seven in the morning. Both of his fists hit the bed as he laid there in annoyance. His Dad hadn't contacted him, maybe it was because he hadn't got any more information... no D'jok knew his Dad was hiding information from him. It was time for answers, he picked up his phone.

"Dad we need to talk...now,"

**Dark Galactik Ship **

"What's the situation with Shadow?"

"His condition has got better over the past six hours,"

"How about the flux's in both of the strikers?"

"Both strikers have adapted well,"

"My strikers will be at peak efficiency by the match am I understood Mr Omani,"

"Yes they will,"

**Somewhere in the building complex**

"Funny how you should come from the stadium," D'jok said in a cocky tone.

"D'jok I know you want to know more about Micro-Ice,"

"More like what exactly? That he can use The Smog out of the blue? That he looked in pain after that or the fact how he spoke to all of us like we were dirt?" D'jok realised he just lashed out at his Dad, he looked down to the ground and calmed down a little. "I know you found something out, but why go to coach and not me? I grew up with Micro-Ice, he's like a brother... Dad please just tell me what's going on,"

Sonny looked down, he knew this time would come, but how could he explain to his own son that his best friend might not make it through the whole match. Their spy had come back with information that more flux's were being fused with Micro-Ice and Shadow. Sonny didn't know who else he had experimented on.

"Fine I have avoided you long enough, but D'jok you need to listen carefully to what I have to say,"

"The rematch between the Snowkids and Dark Galactik will start in under an hour, the fans are going wild and we have now been allowed in the stadium. This is going to be one hard match and with the Snowkids continuing to have one player down, many people are saying the odds are against them. But more questions are rising like where is Micro-Ice?"

"If they only knew," said D'jok turning off the TV.

"Since when did you get here?" asked Mei.

"A few seconds ago,"

"You ready for today?" asked Rocket.

"As ready as I'll ever be," D'jok looked down and Mei walked up to him. He could see his eyes were slightly red, maybe from crying.

"D'jok where were you this morning," asked Mei.

D'jok looked towards Mei but never answered her then he walked off.

**Earlier**

"How could you let this guy do this if you knew what he could do?"

"We couldn't find him,"

"He can make people learn different flux's,"

"Not learn force the flux into the person,"

"You still haven't told me what's happening to Micro-Ice,"

"If Omani keeps testing on Micro-Ice then..." he paused Sonny hadn't noticed it before, telling his son that his best friend might die, he didn't' want to tell him the truth, no he had to.

"What will happen to him?" said D'jok wanting to know.

"Understand D'jok he might not make it to the end of the match,"

"He'll get worn out? Pass out? Ad tell me..."

"He might die D'jok," Sonny raised his voice a little, then immediately regretted it. He saw D'jok standing before him frozen.

"_Micro-Ice... die?" _he couldn't believe it. They both heard voices from the hallway. Sonny had to leave.

"We're doing everything we can son, I wish i had better news to tell you,"

**Present**

"Nothing, I didn't get up on time, when I did... well it's a long story,"

"Come on team lets head to the field," said Rocket. "We'll win this match and get our friend back,"

**Ok yay things are heating up, i don't know how long this story will be, please tell me if it is dragging on a bit so i can put more exciting stuff and speed it up. again thankyou for the wait :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok sorry for the late upload had exams all week DX but i got this done well things are heating up and i hope you like this chapter it's another long one surprisingly i didn't know it was this long compared to my other chapters. Anyway because i have more exams coming up the uploads will be at snails pace, but i will continue this story becuase i have got so far in it, thanks for being patient everyone.**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :-) **

Chapter 9- interference

Day light came into view as the Snowkids walked on to the pitch. They saw Dark Galactik waiting in the middle of the pitch. Their captain was there… Micro-Ice was there. They walked up to them.

"You kept us waiting," said Micro-Ice.

"Sorry we had to make an appearance," said D'jok.

"This is going to be the decider, either we win or you do, but it seems you are one player short again, "You don't have a chance," smirked Micro-Ice.

"_That's what you think," thought D'jok._

They got into position and the ball was let loose in the stadium once again. This time Dark Galactik had the first touch but D'jok quickly took the ball from them. This time he wasn't going to get side tracked, he was going to win this for his friends' sake, Dark Galactik were raising their game as well. They had become more defensive and D'jok lost the ball quiet a distance from the opposing sides goal. The defender, which he now knew was his childhood hero raced, past him using the charge in the process. Although he was always a striker he was good at defending, maybe it came naturally for a footballer like him, but D'jok wasn't too sure.

"The Snowkids seem to be doing well despite having one striker short, if they keep their defense up they may have a chance at winning this game! But what's this? A striker has just come out of nowhere and is trying to tackle Rocket who has only just got the ball, right from the start this game has been packed with action and it doesn't show signs of stopping!"

"Tia!" Rocket shot the ball towards Tia, the striker who was using The Smog disappeared once more and took the ball that was flying towards Tia, Rocket grunted in annoyance. The ball was shot to Dark Galactik's raced down the last stretch to the Snowkids goal, Thran and Mei were ready, they had trained going against Micro-Ice but they didn't how well trained, still they had to win, this was a tournament. Their friend raced towards them.

"Sonny, we are all ready to go the last checks have been done," said Corso.

"We cannot let Micro-Ice score or let him activate any flux except for the Breath," Sonny looked to the screen. "Let us hope this works,"

"Ice storm you have been practicing for this, use whatever flux you feel is fit to win this,"

Micro-Ice started to activate the Flux, he knew to appear just behind Mei as that was he blind stop, Thran not so much he might tackle him he started to to activate The Smog. Again the thought in his mind grew as to why he knew this information. But orders were orders.

"Corso now!"

Micro-Ice was about to take the shot when his head started to hurt, he started to slow down, the flux around him started to fade and he didn't know what was going on. Thran realized this and took the ball off him and shot it to Rocket who was waiting. Micro-Ice couldn't do anything.

"What's going on? Omani explain!"

"I don't understand, someone has found the frequency and is trying to block the connection to the team,"

"Sonny is behind this, find a way to stop them, I'm going after Sonny, my time of hiding is over," the coach left and Omani was now in charge of the team.

Micro-Ice recovered quickly and his headache subsided, soon he was running to the middle of the court. Rocket was dribbling the ball down the pitch, his Flux activated leaving long streaks of blue behind him as he ran. The defenders of Dark Galactik tried to stop him passing the ball to D'jok, at first it was working but one of them started to slow and Rocket took the opportunity to pass it to D'jok. The plan worked and D'jok was going for the goal. His Flux also activated and he shot the ball up into the air and he followed it shortly after. As he reached the ball time seemed to slow down for him, he saw a Dark Galactik member start to come after him, it was Micro-Ice. This far down the pitch? But Micro-Ice was too slow and couldn't get to D'jok in time, the ball was shot into the top left hand corner of the goal. The Snowkids had scored.

"Amazing goal by D'jok the Snowkids have really picked up their game and they are flying into the lead is they keep this up they will win this match! Half time is coming up soon by the way things are going the second half is going to be more exciting than the first,"

D'jok landed on the ground and he look to Dark Galactik's captain. D'jok couldn't help but smile at him, they were winning and it truth it was all thanks to his Dad, without his help the defender would have tackled him for sure. He didn't agree with this plan in truth it as cheating but Dark Galactik had done something that made cheating like this not look so bad. The teams hope rose as the first half ended.

"D'jok that was a great goal!" said Rocket. The other team member congratulated him as they also came into their room. The whole teams spirits were lifting, they break was slow but they didn't think anything about it.

"They seem to be distracted today not that I'm complaining or anything," said Mei.

"Yeah Micro-Ice almost went at snail's pace and he looked like he was in a day dream, this match could go really well for us," said Thran giving equal enthusiasm to the conversation.

"I agree brother I got some sleep this time," said Ahito.

"Good work team you're doing well, just keep focused and we'll win this match for sure, just don't get too relaxed Dark Galactik are unpredictable," said Arch coming through the door.

"_Thanks for the help Dad,"_

"What happened?" asked Ice-Storm.

"There has been interference with your ear pieces this could lead to the headaches you have been experiencing," said Omani looking calm.

"And what about the coach?"

"He had to leave something argent came up he should be back soon maybe after the second starts,"

"Sonny where are you? Hang on if he is searching for the frequency then all I need to do is follow the frequency that isn't being given off by the Dark Galactik members," he got a phone looking device and followed a signal that was nearby,

"The second half is about the begin and the Snowkids are in the lead, but this match is far from over, lets just see if the Snowkids can stay in the lead for the final half of the match,"

**Ok again sorry for the wait and i hope to upload as soon as i have free time please stay tuned! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok i am sooo sorry for the late upload nearly 3 weeks! i am really sorry but i have been so busy and my stupid computer lost my original chapter 10 so i had to start all over again but this is the longest chapter yet and i hope you will like it. Again sorry for the wait :-)**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :-)**

Dark Galactik

**Chapter 10- The search for Sonny**

"The second half of the match is about to begin. The Snowkids are in front by one goal and let us hope they stay in front. The first half was packed with action and I have a feeling that this second half will be the same. The Snowkids need to win this one due to drawing with Dark Galactik and loosing near the beginning of the tournament. However Dark Galactik were on a winning streak until they drew with the Snowkids so less pressure on them but they still want to win this match. Can they recover from the slip up in the first half? Anyway enough talk lets enjoy the match,"

The second half was under way, the Snowkids spirits were lifted and they didn't show any signs of worry. All except for D'jok. He'd tried to contact his Dad just before the match started and he didn't contact him. He wouldn't 'blank him' in his terms. He knew something was going on, but he didn't worry too much. His Dads plan worked and he knew if they stayed in front and his Dads plan is complete then, he'll get his friend back… his brother back.

**Earlier**

"Ok Corso, as soon as the second half starts try and get the frequency so we can take the microchips out," said Sonny.

"But sonny you know the risk…"

"Yes I do Corso but both strikers now have mixed flux's. Shadow or Sinedd as we found out is showing almost impossible stats, he has used the Smog and the Charge. That's putting a lot of pressure on him. But with new results we've got from Micro-Ice, he might not even make it to the end of the day maybe even the match,"

"If we carry this out Sonny, as soon as the Microchips go off line their bodies will succumb to the pain they have been through. This could do them more harm than good,"

"I understand that bu…"

"Sir we have an intrud…"

The pirate that ran in was shot in the back and he fell to the floor, Corso and Sonny immediately went to check on him. Corso put two fingers on the pirates neck and he looked up to Sonny shaking his head. Sonny, now enraged, stood up demanding who did this.

"I know you're from Dark Galactik, is it you Hanson Omani?" there were a few seconds of silence before Sonny realized he had the wrong person entirely.

"I must say I am very surprised you haven't found out who I am,"

Corso stood up and looked shocked.

"There is only one person I know that has a voice like that,"

"Blaylock,"

The match was now about twenty minutes in and D'jok was getting worried due to the opposing team was at peak efficiency, his Dad hadn't activated the 'jamming device'. He looked over to see Thran trying to get the ball off Micro-Ice but he used the Smog to get past him, however when he went for the shot his energy decreased rapidly therefore Ahito could save it just in time, and he shot it to D'jok. He complied, got the ball and started to race down the track again. Volt or as D'jok now knew him as Warren, came up next to him. For someone who was well known for being a striker, he played a pretty good defender. He tried to tackle D'jok, but he'd come too far to loose against this team. D'jok passed the ball to Rocket and he took the shot. But the ball never reached the goal. A midfielder using The Roar got their first. The ball again went down the other end of the pitch.

"_Come on Dad, we could really use your help right now,"_

The ball was passed to Shadow and he wasted no time getting to the goal, Thran raced in front of him, making a goal impossible for him so he reluctantly passed the ball to Ice-Storm.

"Mei you can't let Micro-Ice get that ball!" shouted Arch through the ear piece.

Mei raced up to Micro-Ice and swiftly took the ball. D'jok looked impressed but when he looked to Micro-Ice it looked like something else was on his mind, then all of a sudden he started running faster again D'jok saw him used the Smog and disappeared . Mai at this point was pretty impressed and so were the others, but what came next was completely unexpected. Mei passed the ball to Tia and their friend used the Breath to do a very dodgy tackle.

"I don't believe it! One of the Dark Galactik members known as Ice-Storm has done a very dodgy tackle to Tia, she seems to be in a lot of pain and this would mean Ice-Storm will immediately be sent off. What just happened!?"

Rocket raced toward Tia who was on the floor, she tried to get up but her leg looked pretty swollen. Rocket immediately looked up to his friend and all Micro-Ice did was smile as he was taken off the pitch, at that moment Rocket gave a mean glare to him, completely forgetting that was his friend.

"What just happened?" asked Arch.

"Arch Micro-Ice used both the Smog and The Breath to tackle Tia, his stats are off the roof. To be honest I am glad he's off, his body was under a lot of strain,"

"_But why send him off?"_

"Bleylock!"

"You seem surprised to see me alive Sonny Blackbones,"

"You're the coach of Dark Galactik. What could you possibly gain from doing this?"

"You know what Hanson was working on. But I recently found out that certain testing to that flux could change it in such a away it could become useful to me," Bleylock looked at Sonny in the eye. It took a few seconds for Sonny to realise what his plan really was.

"You're trying to re-create the metaflux," Corso looked to Sonny in disbelief. "You haven't changed at all," Sonny said sarcastically. "But if you are here then it means our plan is working better than even we expected, otherwise you wouldn't have had to reveal yourself,"

"Persistent as ever Sonny Blackbones, but during our last 'meeting' if you would call it that, I've have had a few improvements so it looks like I have the upper hand because there are only two pirates left," Bleylock lifted his arm and it transformed into something that looked like a gun. "As you can see I have this improvement,"

"That won't do you much good," both Sonny and Corso took out their guns and started firing, Bleylock did the same. Sonny and Corso had to duck behind a steel table, Bleylock was still firing.

"Our wepons don't have much effect on him," said Corso.

"He probably has more than one upgrade," replied Sonny.

"Sonny if he keeps this up then we can't complete the mission, you know the Snowkids can't lose this match,"

"Agreed, I'll distract Bleylock you go for the frequency,"

Corso nodded and they both split and Bleylock when for Sonny. All part of the plan, Sonny knew one-to-one wasn't an option, but maybe a device that uses EMP fields would do the trick. The problem was Sonny had to physically put one on him. But it was the only way to end this. Sonny was clearly faster than Bleylock so he was able to dodge all of the swings that came his way. Sonny got ever closer to giving a jolt to Bleylock he was about to attach it when…

"I'd stop Sonny Balckbones," Sonny turned round to see Micro-Ice pointing a gun at the computer,"Let Bleylock go or not only will the computer get it, but him too," Corso could easily take Micro-Ice out, but the devise in his hand was a modified gun witch could easily kill him but he knew Micro-Ice would probably do it due to him being controlled by Bleylock, so he stood still. Sonny stopped and stepped back from Bleylock. Bleylock took the advantage and started heading for the door slowly.

"As you can see Sonny," Micro-Ice started walking as well, and he shot the computer. Sonny could see Micro-Ice was in pain, he was worn out and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I am winning you could never hurt a Snowkid," Bleylock was at the door.

"That's where you're wrong, you see we know the frequeny now and another thing," Sonny walked towards Micro-Ice.

"Ice-Storm… shoot him," he complied, he pulled teh trigger on the gun...but nothing happened, Sonny grabbed Micro-Ice.

"One shot only," Bleylock immediately saw his mistake and ran like a coward. Micro-Ice tried struggling but he was too weak to go against Sonny.

"Micro-Ice calm down, Corso!"

"Let me go! " Corso got a sedative and injected Micro-Ice with it, within a few minutes Micro-Ice became limp in Sonny's arms.

"Bleylock will be back, we need to get Micro-Ice out of here and reverse what Bleylock and omani have done to him,"

**Ok yay i have done another chapter. Again if i have done any mistakes please tell me :-) i hope you have enjoyed reading this i know it has been a long time but i got there in the end. :-) i will hopefully update a little quicker than last time XD till next my friends **

**CHOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Right ok everyone IT HAS BEEN A MONTH! Ok not really and excuse for this one except massive writers block and had a few exams, however i did get a lot done in this chapter, mainly Sonny based actually which i was quite surprised about considering i don't really know that much about him, like the way he acts and speak ect.. anyway again sorry for the wait chapter 12 is on it's way but i dunno how long it will be hopefully not a full month but don't keep your hopes up. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! **

**R&R and Enjoy :-) again any mistakes please tell me :-)**

Chapter 11- Sonny's call

He raced back down the corridor, he didn't even look back, but he was annoyed, not scared maybe worried a little but over all he knew his plan was still going ahead.

"You have not seen anything yet Sonny BlackBones, you may think you have one but this is far from over!" Bleylock shouted as he ran down the empty corridor.

"Omani we have a slight problem with the microchips," said Bleylock coming through the door.

"Yes I am moderating the microchips now, where's Ice-Storm?" Omani stopped working and looked to Bleylock.

"He'll be back soon. Sonny has found out about the frequency of the microchips,"

"That's impossible it is changed every hour, there's no way he could know the frequency now, and Ice-Storm is with this Sonny person I take it,"

"Yes Mr Omani he is, everything will fall into place as long as you keep up the work and both of our goals will be complete,"

"What exactly is your goal Bleylock? I have told you my plans but you keep yours a secret, what are you hiding? We took these players from different teams so I could help people with the different Fluxs', so tell me why I get the feeling your goal is completely different? Also you seem to be very interested in this Sonny person," Bleylock grabbed Omani by the scruff of the neck and lifted him into air. Omani was struggling to breath, he saw Bleylocks face show a lot of anger.

"Don't ever question what I am doing Omani! I helped you fund this little project of yours and if you want to see it completed then I suggest you modify those chips without another word coming from you!" Bleylock let go of Omani and he fell to the floor, Omani gasped for air and he weakly stood up. Omani nodded and he got back to modifying the microchips. Blaylock left without another word and continued to watch the match. Omani looked round and saw that Dark Galactik were still trying to get a goal but with damage done to the microchip he doubt they would win. He couldn't concentrate properly, his mind was telling him that Bleylock had a dark agenda to this plan, this 'Sonny' person should be contacted. Omani had a sudden fear that he was on the wrong side.

Sonny and Corso had got Micro-Ice back to the ship and they laid him down. Since the fight between Sonny and Bleylock, Micro-Ice had become very pale and his breathing also got very shallow. Again they checked his vital signs, they didn't make any sense, they already knew this was due to the Fluxs' Micro-Ice had been exposed to. They didn't want to wake him, first they wanted the microchip out from the back of his neck before they did, Sonny wanted it out as soon as possible, he knew Bleylock or Omani would track it.

"This isn't good," it had been about half an hour since Micro-Ice came, Sonny didn't leave the room.

"What is it Corso?"

"The microchip can't be removed,"

"Why?"

"It's connected to his cervical nerve and if we try to remove it he could be paralyzed or worse if the microchip causes Micro-ice such a shock, it'll kill him, that's not the end of it, they're two microchips but the other one doesn't seem to be in a vital area,"

Sonny looked back to Micro-Ice even though they had got him back, found out ample information, Sonny still felt they were losing. By now Sonny had a few ideas what Bleylock would be doing, during the fight he wanted to deter Bleylock by talking about the frequency, obviously it didn't work. But one thing was still on his mind. Why would he let Micro-Ice go so easily? Then it hit him, if the microchip could change its frequency then it can give one off that can be tracked.

"Corso could the microchip give off more than one signal?"

"What are you getting at Sonny?"

"Think about it Bleylock wanted a Snowkid for the Breath, but what if that wasn't his only reason for taking him?

"What would be the other reason?" Corso got what Sonny meant but couldn't figure out what the second reason would be.

"Bleylock knew we would get involved, I bet you he was going to go for D'jok originally so it would be personal to me but something must have changed his mind. Bleylock wanted the get to me and the pirates, I bet you the microchips were designed to give off frequencies nothing is stopping Bleylock tracking the frequencies straight to this location,"

"Sir we have an incoming message," said one of the pirate members waking in. Sonny told him to divert it to the computer in his quarters.

"Everyone get back to work," said Sonny to the other pirates. "Corso?" Sonny looked over to him.

"He may need some help whilst your out, I'll stay here, you'll tell me later Sonny," Corso walked next to Micro-Ice, another pirate member walked in and Sonny walked into his quarters.

"Who is this?" Sonny said as he turned on the screen. Soon after he spoke an image popped up.

"Is this Sonny Black… I'son? What are you doing there?" Sonny was slightly shocked to see him there. He saw Hanson Omani look him over, he probably couldn't believe it either, there was a few seconds of silence before Sonny spoke.

"Hanson I was asked by the pirates to help out, you know what you're doing and we both know it is dangerous, you need to stop this," Hanson looked down.

"I couldn't agree more with you I'son. I don't know if the pirates told you but I'm working with Bleylock, at first I thought his intentions were like mine but I do not believe that anymore,"

"His intentions were never like yours Hanson, the pirates need your help, they have one of the players but they can't remove the microchip,"

"Even the pirates can't stop my microchips, now that is surprising, I will help you remove it I just don't know how I can get away from Dark Galactiks room,"

"If you help the pirates they could help you too, the pirates can make things happen, but that's only if you help them," Sonny starred to the computer screen, he knew Micro-Ice was in bad shape and this was probably there one shot to get the microchips out of him. He looked back to Omani who hadn't decided yet.

"I'son I want to help you but, Bleylock will know something is up, he seems to be very interested in this 'Sonny Blackbones' person. Maybe after the match I could meet you at the pitch, maybe then I could help," Sonny quietly sighed in relief.

"Thankyou Hanson, maybe then we can get these microchips out of him,"

"Microchips?"

"Yes there are two in his neck,"

"I'son… I only put one in his neck,"

The screen went black, Omani tried to get another connection but the screen remained blank, he had a feeling something was up, where ever they were. He went back down to modifying the microchips that were going to be installed to the other players after the match ended, he knew what he was doing was wrong and he hoped that meeting I'son again and with his help they could start to right his wrongs. He looked up to another screen and saw there was only seconds till the end of the match, the SnowKids were still in front, he knew Bleylock wouldn't be too pleased, but he had to see I'son all the same after all of these years hating him, he ended up being right.

"And it's the end of the match. The SnowKids win!"

**Yay i got it done and Hanson is now realizing yay! anyway the next chapter will have a few twists in it and it will be long cos i am nearing the end of the story ( i think XD)**

**any way till next time readers CHOW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Right hey hey hey everyone another month! God damn it however it is very long longest chapter i have written i think so yay for long chapters this is mainly Hanson and Sonny based, so it is kind of bad i think but i got a lot sorted.**

**RATED T DUE TO BAD STUFF HAPPENING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Chapter 12- To help a friend**

"We did it we beat Dark Galactik," said Ahito.

"Only just, but a win is a win," said Rocket. The Snowkids all sat down and talked about the match. They didn't seem worried anymore. Tia came through the door shortly after.

"Tia? Are you ok?" said Rocket standing up.

"Yes I'm fine, it's only a bruise so I'll be running again in no time," said Tia as she was sitting down.

"Come to think of it why did Micro-Ice tackle Tia? The last thing Dark Galactik would want is to lose a striker, "said D'jok.

"That's right, what could have been the reason?"

**Pirate Ship**

"Sir all the computers are down including life support," shouted a member.

"Try and get everything back on," Sonny ran to the infirmary. Corso was already there.

"Sonny! If the microchips aren't out and without the machines working, Micro-ices' heart will give out, you need to get Omani!" Sonny nodded and ran out of the ship, he went towards the pitch. Sonny needed Omani's help but he was still unsure about this, in the back of his mind he thought it was a trap, but these risks were worth taking. He came near the pitch and slowed down just before he was about to turn the corner. He quickly looked round to see a figure standing near the door leading to the pitch. The corridor was well lit so it was easy to identify the person. It was Hanson Omani. Sonny walked round the corner and calmly walked up to Omani.

"Who's there?" Omani stuttered, he was clearly afraid and had good reason to be.

"Relax Hanson, it's me," Sonny lifted his head a little.

"I'son you've changed… a lot. I thought you looked different over the computer screen," Hanson was still unsure however this was I'son, be he was with the pirates. "I don't know how much time I have,"

"Come this way," Sonny started and Hanson followed in on time they were near the pirate ships location, but Sonny blindfolded him before they came to the exact location, again he was still taking precautions.

**Snowkids room**

The Snowkids were still discussing the defeat of Dark Galactik.

"Maybe he was remembering and trying to get off the pitch?" questioned Thran.

"Could be, but I don't think he would hurt Tia to do it," said Rocket.

"_The problem is, I don't think it was like that at all,"_ thought D'jok.

"Alright team sorry I'm late," said Arch coming through the door. "All I can really say is well done, you kept them from scoring throughout the whole match and you were able to score a goal,"

"Now there's nothing stopping us from winning this championship," said Mei.

"That's the attitude I like to hear, however we can't rule Dark Galactik out yet, they still have one last chance against the Shadows. We also have one more match since the Wambas never went against us, now I think it is time. I have confirmed that the match will happen in 2 days time, so one day of rest. We need to get this match over and done with so whichever team wins they will have ample prepping time for the final match, due to the Wambas having a match today and being a player down this match will be fair," Arch started walking to his office. "But for now get some rest, you've deserved it,"

"I don't know whether I want The Shadows to win or Dark Galactik," Thran looked down then looked to the others. "I can't believe I just said that,"

"It doesn't matter who wins, we have beaten both teams before and we will do it again," said Rocket.

"Still I was hoping we would win this championship as a full team," said Thran out of the blue. He realised what he just said. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that,"

"Don't worry Thran we get it, we have been in this situation before with Micro-Ice going off before," said Mei

"You never know, Micro-Ice might be on our side in the finals, I still haven't given up hope," said Tia.

"I hope so," said Thran with a slight smile.

"You seem quiet D'jok," said Mei who stood beside him.

"I'm just wondering about Dark Galactik," he replied.

"More like worrying about Micro-Ice,"

"I just hope he's ok,"

"D'jok we're taking about Micro-Ice here, he'll be fine,"

"I hope so," D'jok looked down. "I need to get some air," D'jok left the room without saying another word.

"He isn't taking it well," said Tia.

"D'jok and Micro-Ice have known each other since they were kids, they are practically brothers," said Thran. He looked over to Ahito who was now asleep. "At least they stay awake to act like brothers together,"

**Pirate ship**

Hanson was led into the ship. When the blindfold came off him, he was shocked at the sight. There were many pirates running around the ship and he couldn't quite understand why. In truth he thought there was chaos. Hanson was then led through a few doors and soon he saw Micro-Ice. To Sonny's relief Corso had got a generator running to help keep his life support on. Unfortunately for some reason it kept on cutting out, not very often but it still caused a problem.

"Sonny he's stable, but I don't know for how much longer," Corso looked over to Hanson. "So this is Hanson Omani?"

Hanson looked over to sonny. "I'son you're Sonny Blackbones?" Sonny looked to Corso and grunted a little. "That would mean Bleylock is after you,"

"We'll talk about this later Hanson, right now Micro-Ice is the priority," Sonny walked over to Micro-Ice, he looked lifeless.

"This can't be, I knew he was weak due to the fluxs' but this is a lot worse than I anticipated," Hanson also walked up to Micro-Ice. " We don't have much time, if the microchip was removed it will only help so much, he'll have to help himself as well. You might need to extract the access flux from him I'son,"

Micro-Ice was turned onto his front and Hanson began to remove the microchip.

"You said there were two microchips detected," said Hanson setting everything out.

"That is correct," replied Sonny.

"I've now realised it's not just any old microchip, Bleylock must have done something behind my back, I just don't know how he could have done this, this microchip gives off a frequency that kills all electrical equipment, well this is only theoretical but it only seems to be in a certain area but I have a feeling this is not the only thing the microchip can do," Hanson removed the microchip and gave it to Sonny. "You need to dispose this, I have a feeling this is microchip has more than one purpose, one is maybe it is doing something to the flux and the other purpose could be why the computers and electrical equipment are not working, this microchip looks extremely very high-tech and it is not my design," Sonny nodded and he gave the microchip to another pirate and they disposed of it. After the microchip was destroyed some of the computers came back on line and the medical equipment started working again.

"Now for the last microchip, it may take me a while to get it out without causing any harm to Micro-Ice. Bleylock told me to implant the microchip so it wouldn't come back out, but for some reason I never went by it,"

"Maybe you never trusted Bleylock in the first place," said Sonny. He knew Hanson was worried and he had to get back soon. Almost half an hour pasted before the microchip was safely removed from Micro-Ice's neck. He still looked very weak but his vital signs showed a little improvement in the minutes that pasted. Hanson stayed a little longer before he was ready to leave.

"I'son, I know I have made a grave mistake but I hope this helps repay some of it," Hanson gave a weak smile.

"Hanson, thank you, all the pirates need to do now is get the other players from Dark Galactik," replied Sonny smiling in return. Hanson started walking out of the door.

"I hope you succeed," Hanson walked out of the door and accidently bumped into someone. "I'm sorry… wait you're D'jok from the SnowKids,"

"D'jok?" Sonny walked forward. "What are you doing here?" Sonny closed the door behind him so D'jok wouldn't see Micro-Ice.

"I came here to see if you had found anything out? Also to thank you because we won," D'jok looked over to Hanson "Who's this?" Sonny braced himself a little as he knew his son would go for this guy when he found out who he was.

"D'jok.. This is Hanson Omani," D'jok almost immediately stepped forward but sonny got in the way. "D'jok he's helping us,"

"Helping you? He has made player life a living hell and one of them was Micro-Ice! You know what this has done to them!" D'jok pointed to Hanson.

"D'jok I assure you he is on our side and he is helping us," Sonny put his hand on his sons shoulder. "He has helped Micro-Ice the microchip is no longer in his neck," Sonny didn't want to mention the other microchip he could clearly see his son was enraged and added the other microchip would only make things worse. He saw D'jok look to the door behind him.

"that's why you closed the door when I came, Micro-Ice is in there isn't he," D'joks voice became quiet knowing that his best friend was behind that door. Sonny sighed.

"Yes he is,"

"When were you going to tell me Dad?"

"Sorry to butt in but sorry if I have just misheard you, but D'jok is your son?"

"We'll talk about that later Hanson," Sonny led both D'jok and Hanson out of the ship, they proceeded out of the ship and started walking through the long corridors. Since this part of the building was still under construction no one would know the pirates were here, a perfect hiding place to hide a ship. They got to a split in the corridors and Hanson knew this is where he needed to say goodbye.

"Well I need to be back as soon as possible,"

"Thank you for the help Hanson," replied Sonny.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to your friend D'jok, I never wanted it to get this far out of hand. D'jok nodded in reply, he couldn't say anything, he was clearly still angry at the man, but he didn't want to hit him 'as much' anymore due to him helping Micro-Ice out.

"Well good bye I 'son or Sonny," Hanson smiled and turned towards to corridor. Suddenly they all heard shots being fired, both Sonny and D'jok saw Hanson fall back, Sonny caught him before he hit the cold ground below them.

"Hanson… Hanson! Hang in there," Sonny lifted his head slightly. D'jok looked down the corridor Hanson was going down, he could have sworn he saw a figure run off round the corner. D'jok looked back to Hanson when he heard a loud cough come from him.

"So… this is the… price I pay huh," Hanson coughed. "I guess… Bleylock knew… I would betray… him," Sonny contacted Corso to get a medical team here immediately, but Sonny had a dreadful feeling they were going to be too late.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't… help you more. I… Just… hope… it …was," Hanson stopped breathing and Sonny checked his pulse. He looked down then looked back up to D'jok and shook his head.

"He's dead,"

**Were you expecting that? please give me your views i really need reviews on this chapter to see if it is going well. till next time CHOW**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME!**

**i am very sorry guys, my life has hit rock bottom with school work and i was away in America for a while with my cadets so i am really late (IM SOOOOO SORRY!) any way i am back on track with this and i am geting back to writing fanfiction again. i hope you like this chapter, the last one i was impressed with and this one has another twist. I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN READING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! anyway, this one is kind of sad but i still hope you like it. **

**please R&R and enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 13- Doc**

Some pirates lifted Omani onto a stretcher to head back to the ship. Sonny sat with D'jok who seemed to be in a small case of shock due to what just happened.

"H…How long had you known him?" asked D'jok quietly.

"Along time ago, are you feeling any better?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah a little," He stood up and Sonny did the same. "What's going t to happen to Micro-Ice?"

"Hanson said removing the microchips will only help to a degree, Micro-Ice has to help himself for a while,"

"When can I see him?"

"When he wakes up, I'll tell you,"

D'jok nodded then looked at the time, he had been gone for far too long he had to get back to the team. He started walking down the corridor when his eyes fell to the other one parallel to it. He then remember the figure he saw running off and knew this would be of some importance.

"I saw someone down there Dad," D'jok looked back to his farther. "Someone ran off as I looked down the corridor, they must have something to do with… with Hanson," he continued walking down the corridor. Sonny waited for his son to be out of sight before he did anything else.

"I want someone down there, look for anything and everything, I don't want anything missed," he then walked off back to his ship.

**Snowkids HQ**

"D'jok you're back, where on earth have you been?" asked Mei as D'jok came through the door.

"I had to go and get some air, I'm I said that before I left,"

"Some air..." Mei looked to him but with more anger. "You've been gone for over an hour!"

"I… err… needed a lot of air," D'jok said sarcastically. "Anyway… what have you guys been doing since I was gone," said D'jok trying to change the subject.

"Well nothing much really, coach said we could take the evening off because of the match, but he then said tomorrow is back to training so we're making the most of the time we have free," said Thran.

"So my brother is spending time with me and this game… and beating me at the same time," said Ahito who had just lost against him again.

"Speaking of losing, do want to join in D'jok? I need to beat you," Thran said mockingly.

"Not right now, is the coach still in his office?" asked D'jok.

"Yes he is," replied Rocket.

"I'll go against you in a minute Thran there's something I need to do first," D'jok walked to the coach's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Arch, he saw it was D'jok and closed his book. "D'jok what can I do for you?"

"Well I need to talk to you," said D'jok slowly _"My Dads gonna kill me..."_

"What is it?" Arch replied with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Erm.. Well I don't know how to put this but I'll say it head on… My dad has Micro-Ice," D'jok thought in his mind the replies Arch would give, most of them ended badly or got too complicated. _"Man now I know how Micro-Ice feels sometimes"_

Arch showed relief on hearing those words, he knew Sonny would help at some point.

"How is he doing?"

D'jok then felt a lot more confident. "Well the microchip in his neck has been removed and my Dad says he is recovering, but he doesn't know when he'll wake up,"

"I also get the feeling your Dad wasn't going to tell me and you should have kept this to yourself,"

"I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell you, but I just thought… I just thought you needed to know coach," Arch leaned back and D'jok expected the worst for some reason.

"Well, that has taken a lot of weight of my shoulders, I'm glad he's recovering and hopefully when it comes back, he's raise everyone's spirits," Arch gave a smile to D'jok showing his appreciation. D'jok nodded and he left the office. "Right Thran prepared to get smashed,"

**Pirate Ship**

Sonny got back to the ship and immediately went to check on Micro-Ice.

"How is he?" Sonny asked Corso.

"He's doing fine, there are still problems with the fluxs',"

"Lets start then,"

Since the previous incident with the metaflux, Sonny had kept the machine, due to know Micro-Ice having more than one flux he mad modified it since that time. However he didn't know how successful it would be. Everything was ready and Sony was about to begin until he realised there was something in Micro-Ice's hand. He realised it was a device and then his doubts grew again, but as he looked closer it was a disk drive hidden in Micro-Ice's palm. The only person who would have left it there was Hanson. There must have been a reason for it so he took it and told Corso to keep everything as it was and keep checking Micro-ice every now and then. Corso was slightly confused at this but he did as Sonny instructed. Sonny went to the office and inserted the stick into the computer.

"Sonny Blackbones, I hope this gets to you, by now I find myself surprised if I would be sitting there watching it with you, this is why I made this video in case Bleylock suspected me if I was to leave. Firstly there is data on this device that will help you understand what I have done to the fluxs' and each member of Dark Galactik. I don't know whether you would understand it in this situation, I am guessing Ice-Storm is your main priority and he has been fused with the smog and charge, the information will help you remove them and making it as painless as possible. Bleylock know of my work so if I'son is still with you then it would help you in your attempt to reverse the whole procedure. If you do recover then Ice-Storm should recover quickly, however, I am concerned about this second chip. Obviously Bleylock has been working behind my back and I am afraid I have no knowledge of this other chip. Therefore I have no idea what it could do to Ice-Storm, hopefully when I have had a better look at it I can remove it too. This video getting to you means I am successful in helping you, I just hope I am watching it with you but, I have a feeling I'm not. I hope the information I have given you will help stop Bleylock. I'son did say my research will end badly… say he was right," the screen went black and Sonny sat there incomplete silence. His thoughts however were interrupted when Corso stormed through the door.

"Corso what is it," Sonny could see something was wrong.

"It's Micro-Ice, his vital signs just dropped dramatically again, he's going to die unless we start the procedure now!"

Sonny nodded and went through the harddrive quickly before running into the infirmary to start the procedure and hoped it wasn't too late.

Dark Galactik Ship

"Ahh you have returned,"

"Yes sir,"

"So your mission was completed?"

"Yes, he did end up betraying you Bleylock,"

"Well that is a shame but you did complete your mission. Now your knew one, take over from where Hanson left of Johnny,"

"I may have been looking over his work but I am far from completing them,"

"You have skills so use them, but as you know we will be one player down, they need to be done no questions asked, the Shadows will be hard to defeat,"

"So he removed both microchips?"

"Yes it seems Sonny found out about the second microchip, I hate to admit it but we have lost Dark Galactiks captain, however not everything is lost,"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Before both microchips were removed I was able to send a pulse to Micro-Ice's brain, it won't kill him but when he wakes up he won't remember Sonny or his life for that matter, even if he does start remembering he'll go through hell all over again,"

**DUN...DUN...DUUUUN **

**till next time guys :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okey peeps another episodes. HUST OVER 2500 WORDS ^^' longest one yet. A lot happens here with D'jok and Arch, Corso and Sonny I had a lot of time to think about this chapter but i had a lot of fun writing this, well i had a lot of fun writing Sonny at his best ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ^^**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

**Dark Galactik- Chapter 14- forgotten time, new danger**

It had taken Sonny a few hours to remove all of the flux's fused with Micro-Ice, however he wasn't sure whether he had done the job properly, he had never done this before and he hated the fact that Micro-Ice was some sort of 'guinea pig' in this whole situation, if this worked then when they got the other players back they would do the same procedure, but he wasn't sure whether he had succeeded or not, all he could do was wait. Sonny had done all he could, but Micro-Ice still looked pale and there was still little hope he would make it through the night. After everything that Micro-Ice had been through Sonny was not going to give up that easily.

"Sonny," Sonny focused back to reality and looked to Corso. Corso on the other hand had a worried expression on his face and Sonny knew what he was going to say. " He's not showing any signs of improvement," Sonny knew Corso was right, he wasn't getting any better, but he would never say that, but he was starting to admit he might have been too late to save Micro-Ice. However Sonny's face looked to Micro-Ice who stirred in his sleep, after all this time he hadn't moved, now he was. Sonny mentally sighed in relief. Micro-Ice weakly opened his eyes.

"Micro-Ice, can you hear me?" Micro-Ice looked to Sonny and gave a slight nod. Corso swore he saw a hint of a smile coming from the pirate leader, but he kept that to himself. "That's great, it's safe to say you're getting better," Sonny placed a hand on Micro-Ice's shoulder before turning around to walk out of the door.

"Thanks Doc," Micro-Ice said weakly. Sonny stopped and thought about what he just said. Doc? There was no way Micro-ice could have known about Sonny's history, in all honesty Sonny knew Micro-Ice wouldn't say something like that to him full stop. Sonny looked to Corso who seemed to have the same thought.

"Doc, Micro-Ice?" Sonny turned back round and faced the young player.

"Well you're a doctor aren't you?" Micro-Ice looked to Sonny slightly confused himself.

"Micro-Ice do you know who I am?" now Sonny was getting increasingly worried.

"No," Micro-Ice just laid there and Sonny stood there thinking twice about what had just occurred. Micro-Ice didn't know him? Suddenly the whole situation seemed to get worse.

SnowKids HQ

"Well today has been the best day in a while," Said Ahito stretching.

"Best day? You have been asleep for most of it," said Thran.

"People use their time differently," added Tia.

"Besides we need all the rest we can get. Not only will Arch push us, Dark Galactik will be tough to beat even though…" D'jok stopped and throught about what he was just about to say.

"Even though what?" asked Rocket.

"Oh nothing I guess it's the tiredness kicking in," D'jok stretched. It was late and everyone looked like they were ready for bed. "Well night everyone,"

"Night D'jok," the rest of the team replied. D'jok nodded before leaving the room and soon everyone else followed him and went into their own quarters to call it a night.

"Clamp, I need to ask you something," Arch came into his office after saying goodnight to the team.

"What is it?" Clamp looked to Arch.

"The fluxs' Micro-Ice was using, could he return back to only having one flux and continue to play?"

Clamp now was slightly confused why Arch had asked this. Yes they were all concerned about Micro-Ice. But he did just say this out of the blue. Clamp got the idea Sonny told him something, even so, for Arch to ask this question to Clamp, he couldn't help but worry slightly.

"Well I honestly don't know the answer, and in all honesty I am not the person you should be asking. I would think so but I can't be too sure," Arch turned to look out of the window.

"I hope so,"

**Pirate ship**

Sonny had stayed with Micro-Ice for a few hours, he had come to the conclusion that he had no memory of being in the Snowkids, in fact no memory of being a Snowkid at all and this worried Sonny greatly. However Micro-Ice knew D'jok, it was a start but Sonny didn't know how to help Micro-Ice now. Sonny looked to the boy, he kept going in and out of consciousness, he was still extremely weak. Sonny didn't tell Micro-Ice what happened to him, because Sonny knew he wasn't being himself, he was quiet and he didn't look to Sonny when he was awake. The hyperactive Joker of the team seemed to be a distant memory, Sonny couldn't believe this and he started to wonder if Micro-ice was like this all those years ago.

"So um Doc… when can I go home?" Micro-Ice kept his face down and spoke quietly.

"Well Micro-Ice, you are still weak and we don't really know how long it will take for you to recover," Sonny put on a fake smile.

"Well… that sucks…" As sonny had seen before Micro-Ice grew tired quickly, he didn't know if this was due to him being fused with the Fluxs' or having the Fluxs' taken out of him.

"Get some more rest Micro-Ice,"

"But I've been sleeping most of the time," Micro-Ice whispered. But he nodded to Sonny and laid back down and closed his eyes. Sonny left the room and walked over to Corso who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Sonny, I think we found the reason to why Micro-Ice has no memory of being part of the Snowkids," Corso waited a few seconds for a reply but he didn't get one. He knew Bleylock had been an enemy of the pirates, but Corso started to worry, Sonny was getting too deep into this, he knew Sonny was different from usual and this was not a good sign. Corso knew if he kept acting like this, he would do something to make this whole situation worse. Although he didn't like the thought of this, he couldn't help but think it was true. "The micro-chip Sonny, the one in his neck Omani said was causing the cut outs of all electricity equipment,"

"Explain Corso," Sonny was angry, he got Micro-Ice back barely alive, an old friend was murdered right in front of him and his son and Micro-Ice couldn't remember anything about the Snowkids. He Bleylock didn't know when to quit, but Sonny started to think Bleylock had got the better of him.

"It was sending pulses to cut off all of the electrical equipment in the area, there was nothing stopping the pulses from effecting Micro-ices brain, we never found out what that chip was capable of," sonny looked to Corso "_How could I have possibly let something like this pass my mind? I destroyed the microchip so now it will be even harder to reverse the effects, that's if they are able to be reverse. Bleylock knew I would probably destroy the microchip when it came out of Micro-Ice's neck,"_Sonny was so lost in thought he failed to realise Corsos' hand on his shoulder.

"Sonny," Sonny got his mind back on track.

"These effects could be temperamental but… when people are forced to forget like this, there are some results that show when they do remember, they will be in a lot of pain until they remember everything. But at this moment in time I don't see many options available to us, Micro-Ice needs to remember about the Snowkids, and he could help us in this whole situation and get the other members back to their rightful teams," Corso silently agreed with what Sonny was saying.

"We'll figure something out Sonny. Maybe if we get someone else to help remember with him,"

"D'jok,"

"Yes, I think the more he remembers, I feel it will be better for him if he knows at least one person around him," Sonny didn't want his son to come into this, he had already experience enough chaos in this matter. But Sonny was more worried about what if he couldn't help Micro-Ice remember. He wasn't sure if D'jok was ready to lose a friend.

The next day came and all the Snowkids were ready for the match against the Wambas. They had about 5 hours before the match began so Arch wanted them to have some 'light' training before the match begun. Everyone was talking about today's match, everyone except D'jok that was, he remained quiet throughout his way to the training room and even when they started training.

"See ya Micro-Ice!"

"Well when we meet the captain face to face, we'll have a word with him,"

_He was there_

"So you're the captain of DarkGalactik,"

_And I didn't realise_

"You wish!"

_I knew it was him but I lied to myself._

"It's just something about their captain, the way they played it looked familiar,"

"Don't ignore…"

_I knew it was him._

"Hey Micro-Ice, this is some sort of joke right?"

_It was him. He was taken after I went in, if I had only saw him leave and run up to the café then maybe this incident would never had happened. He would be training with us, be the other striker and winning together as a full team!_

"D'jok pay attention!" startled, D'jok tripped and landed face first into the pitch. The training stopped and everyone crowded around him.

"Are you ok D'jok?" Tia looked down to the striker.

"Yeah, I just feel like an idiot that's all," D'jok put on a fake smile as he got up, only to sit down in Archs office a few minutes later.

"D'jok you need to focus here. You let the ball go countless times and had a_least_ 2 opportunities to score but you didn't. I know you have a lot on your mind right now but you need to focus on what is at hand,"

"What's at hand!? Micro-Ice was taken by Dark Galactik! He's got different Fluxs' going through him and if you didn't know that's not exactly good! To add he's on a medical bed and I have no idea if I'm going to see him tomorrow, in a week, I don't even know I'm ever going to see him again!" By now D'jok was standing up and standing Arch straight in the face. All the anger and guilt he had kept bottled up has just cracked open and he was shouting to the wrong person. Not knowing what was going on was eating away at D'jok, he looked down. Arch remained quiet all he did was put a hand on D'joks shoulder. D'jok wasn't sure if Arch was shocked or expected this to happen at some point.

"Now listen D'jok and listen well. Yes Micro-Ice is in a bad way and I know you are suffering a lot, but you're not taking into account that people around are suffering as well. Micro-Ice is cared for throughout the whole team, he's an irreplaceable member of the team, you all are. If anyone of you were taken, we would all feel the same way. But that doesn't mean you act like this! We both know we need to beat Dark Galactik, not only for 'payback' for the team, but for Micro-Ices' sake as well. Think how Micro-Ice would react if you lost the match just because you were more focused on Micro-Ice not making it through? The whole team knows he strong, you should know that better than anyone else here,"

D'jok looked to Arch.

"Now get back to training and this time stay focused!"

"Yes Coach!"

**Unknown area**

"Stop!" Johnny shouted. Shadow fell to the floor completely unconscious. His breathing was shallow and he w3as sweating all over.

"So it's done?"

Johnny pulled out a bulky flask from under the machine he was working on and lifted to eye level. There was some sort of thick liquid swirling around within the flask and Bleylock smiled.

"As you can see sir, it is done,"

"Then our experiment will start in 3 days' time, unfortunately the match will never finish," Johnny left and Volt was ordered into the room and helped Shadow onto a medical bed. He looked to Bleylock.

"What happened to one of our team members?" he clearly looked concerned for the player that seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Is it the same thing that happened to our captain?" Bleylock turned to Volt.

"You will not speak of this! You shouldn't even be thinking about this Wa…Volt! You are no longer needed here, get out" Bleylock ordered and without a word Volt left. Bleylock left as well but soon entered another room and Johnny was there waiting.

"Was everything all right sir?"

"No Johnny it's not, Volt has shown signs of concern for a while and now it has gone too far, your work on the microchips has done very little, before the final match against the Snowkids you need to fix them especially Volts,"

"I'll leave you to do this on your own then, tell my superiors what the situation is," Bleylock didn't like being told orders but in able to reach his goal he had to. He started working on a computer and 3 screens came up and turned on one by one. Each screen showed an outline of a person, their faces could not be seen and Bleylock smiled.

"Gentlemen, my work is complete,"

**Pirate ship**

Sonny we have detected a signal leaving Dark Galactik's ship," Corso looked to Sonny. "How'd you know that ship would have a long range communications?"

"I had my suspicions when I took in the surroundings of the room when Omani contacted us. For starters no one could get our frequency but somehow Omani found it. That couldn't have been possible if that ship wasn't a communications ship,"

"Even if it was, how could they find our frequency, we make sure it constantly changes," added Corso.

"I think this is where this person comes in to all of this," Sonny pushed a button and a masked figure came onto the screen. Even though the picture wasn't great but Corso could clearly see a weapon. "This was taken about 10 minutes before Omani was shot. But Corso it doesn't end there," sonny also brought up numerous photos of Bleylock and another figure. "this person has been with Bleylock from the beginning, somehow he has evaded us Corso, I feel this person has a very important role to play in all of this, as we have already found out he is dangerous, but due to not knowing much about him, I have no idea what his role is,"

"You've really gone into this haven't you Sonny," Corso knew Sonny was doing this because Micro-Ice was involved in the matter but he wasn't complaining. "Well if Bleylock wanted to kill Omani then there would be no way to improve the microchips," added Corso.

"So we could scramble the frequency again. But we both know Bleylock wouldn't be that stupid. So that would mean Bleylock has someone else who could do the work,"

"And I'm guessing you think this person can do that?"

"Yes Corso I do,"

"Why do I get the feeling it doesn't end there?"

"Since we now know it's a communications ship, and thanks to Omani giving me the signal when he contacted me, we now know their frequency," Sonny pushed another button on the computer. "Bleylock is connected to another source Corso,"

"I'll intercept it right away,"

**Well i hope you liked this chapter. Nearing the end here now and i dunno when the nexy chapter will be up as my exams are taking over my life. but after they are over 6 weeks of writing YES YES YES!**

Thanks for reading this far peoples i hope you will read more! again any mistakes please tell me ^^ CHOW!XXX


End file.
